


The Fearamid Fraternity House

by Bluerose161



Series: Behind Closed Doors [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dipper Pines Being A Jerk, Dipper Pines is Called Mason, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Enemies, Falling In Love, Forced Crossdressing, Fraternities & Sororities, Hair-pulling, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Human Bill Cipher, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Older Dipper Pines, Party, Pining, Porn With Plot, Reverse Dipper Pines, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex with Clothes On, Shameless Smut, Smut, They cant realize they like each other, Top Bill Cipher, enemies to fuckbuddies, theyre both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose161/pseuds/Bluerose161
Summary: Mason Gleeful never intended to join a Frat house. In all reality, he wanted his University years to be calm and serene, with a calmer lifestyle than the hectic drama that was Highschool. Though his family has a tradition spiraling from generations- every Gleeful is meant to go in a Fraternity or Sorority house to live and get a taste of the wildlife before settling into adulthood. Despite his wishes, he's forced to go, and he gets to deal with a complete dickwad in an unholy body that spells pure sex.





	The Fearamid Fraternity House

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basing Bill off Terrioart's version of them on Instagram. I love their design of Bill, and what inspired me to make this was seeing their art of him dressed as a Pharoh. Therefore, this was created. Ever since I saw the wips, I got this idea and just went for it.  
This is sort of a hod podge of ideas I got. I always wanted to try out a fraternity Au, and now I have finally created it. The smut is at the end because I wanted to get so many ideas down, but I made sure to make it long for the people who stick through all my writing.  
I also need to say a major thank you to my friend, Tall_Stupid_Bastard for proofreading all of this and reading through it all. I suck at editing my stuff, so I'm so appreciative that they took the time to go through it all and make sure all the writing was as good as possible. Thank you so much :)
> 
> Fraternity Terms used:  
Bid: Offical invitation to Fraternity  
Big sister or brother: Mentor of a new member  
Badge: Pin of official member  
Founders: The brother or sister who founded the fraternity  
E-board: Executive board, known as president, vice president, secretary, etc. A planning team.  
Legacy: Student whose parents have gone before them, gives them a bit more importance into consideration of a bid

Order, poise, perfection, respect. 

Those were the things that made a Gleeful, a Gleeful. Their leadership, determination, and hard work are what got many of them toward riches in the family line. Naturally, they were very level headed, strong in a mental or physical aspect, and succeeded at whatever they put their mind to using the sources around them. Though, before many of them succumbed to their future that came into high lives of business, paperwork, and submission to a lover galore, many of them wanted some rebellion. After years of perfection, it was natural for someone to want to slip, to shatter and be put back together. It was natural for someone to _crave_ the unknown so desperately, but have no clue where to start. 

So, for the Gleeful's, many of them joined Sororities and Fraternity houses. At first, it was just a simple way for starting generations to get to know people, get a couple of drinks, and have some fun. It seemed to start stemming further though, it became a sort of tradition for them. Let out some steam, get shit faced, and leave and be ready to become an actual functioning part of society. 

Mason personally didn't need such a dumb tradition. 

Joining a Frat house sounded like a nightmare for the young adult, all the noise, talk of sex, possible sex, messes around the place, it all was just not him. He preferred neat, order, nothing chaotic. He enjoyed sweet piano music to hum along to while working on any paper rather than listening to pop that would jam into his ears and give him headaches. He liked to study for hours on end for fun and give himself online pop quizzes when he was bored rather than play video games. His parents always found it strange that he never liked anything more lively (the most he got from being lively is playing a competitive game of chess) They tried to introduce him into sports, acting, just something that didn't include him being a nerd for history and literature. But, he wouldn't budge, and they just came to accept that their son was more of a bookworm than anything else. Mabel, his younger twin sister, was much more built for that kind of life, and she was very excited to finally have permission to break rules since she was an extreme rebel. 

The brunette had practically begged his parents not to make him join the house his father had when he was in college. Mason wasn't one to beg, he took what he wanted rather than asking, but this was something he was willing to get on his knees and plead against. He wanted his first year at University to be very calm, living in a nice dorm with a hopefully shy roommate who wouldn't talk to him at all so he could work without distraction. Regardless, they said how important it was for him to live a little, uphold tradition, and _you're going whether you like it or not so go pack your stuff and quit your whining. _His parents paid the fee without a blink of an eye, having so much money that someone could buy a jet with some of it and it would barely dent the account, much less get actual attention. 

Driving up to the house on its own made him gape just at the size, it looked like a small condo rather than just a simple little house he thought it would be. He was sure from how his dad described the place that it had gotten a makeover, the place was tall, a patio resting in the front with two pillars making the entryway and supporting the house from there. It was two-story, with the roof having a few places where it met windows, where Mason was sure a few drunk people had passed out on. The place was painted a light beige, having black accents that were sparingly used to make certain places look almost bigger and looming. With a sigh, he drove up into the parking lot, where many other cars were splayed about in different parking spots. 

Getting out, he could feel the warmth of summer air still lingering about. It was September afterall, so summer days were still alive, but becoming less hot than they were in the earlier months. Winds had started to pick up, which made him need to adjust the navy blue scarf he had around his neck. It was something Mabel had made for him a few years back, crocheting it for a home Ed assignment and simply giving it to him after since she wasn't going to wear a scarf with her predominately sexualized clothing, she claimed it would clash horribly. He couldn't help but smile a little, remembering how he was pulled from his Calculus class just so he could model the garment for her, it gave her a few extra credits for having someone else wear it rather than a mannequin. 

Keeping the nice memory in mind, he sucked up his pride to get his suitcase out of the trunk, the wheels rolling across the smooth concrete as he made his way up to the patio, needing to lift the trunk full of clothes and supplies to get up the stairs before entering the place. Much like the outside, plenty of things inside the place fit in a sort of beige, yellow, and black coloring. The flooring was a deep wood, that seemed to make all the yellow pop out of the place, whether it was on the carpet, walls, or in a painting. There was also an abnormal amount of hidden triangles around the place, which Mason could easily spot thanks to his excellent sight. There were a few within the curtains that framed the windows, a few inconspicuous ones are hidden in some paintings, and even the dresser that had former trophies from the house had a few carved into the wood with a small golden triangle being used as the handle. 

He wasn't sure who had such a weird sense of decore but shrugged it off. He had no intention of really being around the house itself. Aside from memorizing the layout, he had already decided he would most likely be locked up in his room all day studying for tests. He was working to become a lawyer. With Mason's rapid succession of being able to find small details within text or in person, and frankly having an excellent photographic memory, it made him great for the role of finding discrepancies within people's alibis. He also just found a high of exhilaration to being right and being able to put a bastard behind bars for whatever they had done. Or saving someone's ass from those bars, depending on what the case was of course. There were plenty of laws, rights, different scenarios, and actual hands-on work he would need to do for the next four years till he would get his Bachelors's degree, but it would all be worth it for his future. 

Digging into his pocket, he took out a small paper, it was where he wrote down the room he was meant to be in. All of the personal bedrooms were upstairs, it was just the matter of finding which number he was meant to be in. He was lucky enough not to have to share a room with anyone else, as there were fifteen other guys in the house, some needing to share the space, but those were mainly juniors and sophomores who already were acquainted with everyone else and had no issue to share with a pal. Trudging and dragging his suitcase up the stairs, which hit against the stairs each time it went up, he slowly made his way up. The place seemed mainly empty right now, but it was bound to happen since he had arrived early. Mason decided to skip the orientation, he took one walk around campus and already his photographic memory was at work giving him a mini-map of it within his head. 

The upstairs looked no different than the downstairs, and Mason prayed to god that his room wouldn't have the same sort of style, it would drive him bonkers not to have control of his own space. He didn't like things weren't his way, so it would drive him mad to have everything already decorated for him when he couldn't put it to how he wanted it, with his purchased photography from NASA to hang on the walls, or his achievements of youth to keep him on track to his aspirations. 

When he got to his assigned room, he was very glad to see the walls bare and bedsheets clean of any of the triangular madness the rest of the house had. He was not happy to see someone splayed out over his bed, mindlessly scrolling through their phone like that's where they belonged.

Now, don't get it wrong, the guy was _hot_, with straight short locks of rich blonde hair, bronze skin that Mason could just imagine running his hands across. The male was tall, and frankly very muscular. They were the equivalent of a gym rat, with rippling muscles that showed off to the slightly tight black shirt they wore, that was accompanied by some casual navy blue jeans. Their face and jawline looked chiseled by the gods themselves, angular and defined as the rest of the male's body. His lips were thin but still looked kissable all on its own. It sort of looked like he was sparkling in the lamplight _did he sprinkle glitter on himself?_ Mason found himself questioning while racking his eyes across the ethereal-like lifeform. 

Regardless of whatever was running through Mason's head, he pushed those thoughts in the deep recesses of his mind and stood straight. This guy was not a freshman. If he was going to avoid being some fraternity bitch he had to be assertive, stick to his morals, just because the guy was hot didn't excuse the fact he was taking over the brunette's room. With a sharp intake of air, he made his way over, still having his suitcase trailing behind himself. The tanned god didn't make any move to take notice to the freshman, still looking at his phone with a very neutral expression. 

Clearing his throat, he waved his hand over the male's eyes "Hello, earth to whoever you are." he said with a slight exasperation in his tone, watching the male closely. The blonde looked up at Mason, showing off his heterochromatic eyes, one being a light lapis and the other a strong amber. In what seemed seconds, their calm expression went to one of the wicked connotations, with a Chesire grin spreading across their face that showed off a golden Moller on the right set of his teeth. He sat up, stretching and tossing his phone on the bed, like a child who got a shiny new toy. 

"Heya Freshie." the male spoke, his voice deep and yet holding tones that made it seem lighter, more jovial and welcoming. He remained on the bed, putting his arms underneath his head and looking at the brunette standing before him. Mason sighed, shaking his head "Hello, you're in my room." Mason decided to be blunt and to the point with this, he had things to do before he would be starting his classes tomorrow. He wanted to get his things unpacked, read for a while, and get his nightly ritual done before heading off to get some good sleep. This guy was interfering with his plans, and Mason wasn't going to be having any of it. The blonde raised a brow, which Mason noticed had a small slit down from scarring, the hair not seeming to grow back "Oh really? Are you sure this is your room?" the male questioned, looking around whilst he played coy. 

Mason scoffed "Yes, I'm very sure. I have a bid that says that my room is 204." he said, already going to reach for his phone to go and show the male the email, but before he could get it out the blonde just laughed, clearly amused "Wow, you are so defensive. It's gold." he said, getting up from the bed. Mason couldn't help but grimace that the male was wearing shoes, meaning he wore them on the bed too _what kind of caveman wears shoes on the bed?_ he thought bitterly, already wanting to ask where the laundry room was so he could wash the sheets from whatever crap was on the bottoms of the male's shoe. When he looked back up, he was able to see the full height of the blonde affront of him, and christ he seemed to look even more ripped while standing. He had fully formed pecks that pressed perfectly against his shirt. The very thought of how the guy was shirtless made saliva start to build up in the mouth of the brunette, ready to spill out in a hefty amount of hungered drool. Something about a guy who took care of himself that much, and loved the results of the gym, was something Mason could get behind (or underneath)

"You are a freshie if your this tense," the blonde took note of with a hum, still having his consuming grin as he looked down at the shorter, pale brunette "Anyways, the name is Bill Cipher, Junior. I'm your big brother to help you get settled." he said, holding his hand out for Mason to shake. The freshman reached out and took Bill's hand, giving it a firm, professional shake "Mason Gleeful, Freshman." He couldn't help but notice how overwhelmingly warm it was against his own naturally cold hands, sending light tingles across his skin to the sudden copious amounts of heat. 

When they pulled apart, Mason was sure to let his hand drop back to his side, clearing his throat again and saying "Anyways, Cipher-" "You could just say Bill." Mason gave him a look "Cipher." he reaffirmed, "You're still in my room. I have things to get done, so please leave." he hoped that this would be the end of it, that Bill would just take his words and get the hell out of his room already. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he was still sulking and being pissy from having to go through this entire ordeal. Though, his words didn't seem to settle well with the junior. 

The overwhelming grin seemed to fade just as quick as it first arrived, a darker look filling the male's heterochromatic eyes. The look alone spoke volumes of danger, making Mason tense up and prepare his body for some brute force hit, he was good at fighting, but he knew that this junior probably could benchpress three of him without much of a reaction. Bill stepped closer, to the point where he could smell the expensive cologne that just screamed privilege, and he could catch faint traces of mint from what Mason could only guess as a body wash. "Gotta admit, you got some balls, freshie," he said, having a bit of an amused glint in the dangerous look, "But, I don't think you understand who I am, maybe you forgot even with that probably smart head of yours." he poked the center of Masons forehead where his birthmark was proudly showed off of the little dipper. 

"But, this is **my** room. All the rooms are **mine**, you are just renting. My family owns this place and lets me run the fraternity. I'm the founding brother if you get what that means. Plus, my job is supposed to help you get settled." Bill explained further, almost sounding degrading as he kept poking at the small dots that aligned parts of birthmark. Mason grit his teeth, reaching up and flicking Bill's wrist away from his forehead "Whatever, founding brother." he said with a sneer, stepping past Bill, but the male grasped his wrist "You are a strange one, Gleeful. Why sign up for a fraternity if you're going to be rude to your big brother?" Mason huffed, pulling his wrist away "Please, this is just a tradition for my family, it wasn't really by choice." Bill gained that grin once again, almost seeming to finally have it click why Mason was so agitated "Ooooh. I get it now, you're a legacy kid. Don't worry, Little Dipper, I'll make sure to make it worth your while. Maybe when we get that stick out of your ass, we can see how you take dick." 

Mason spluttered, looking at Bill with wide eyes. Christ, this guy must've worn flip flops for emotions "Little Dipper?" Mason asked with highbrows. Instead of asking about the last comment, he seriously chose to ask about that insignificant part? His mind was frazzled, he was very confused by how Bill could go from being jovial to aggressive and possessive of a bedroom, and then back to joking and mocking. Seriously, Mason was sure he would need some form of machine to properly track the emotion changes. He was able to snap out of it when he placed another, slightly harsher poke upon his forehead to signify he did notice the constellation birthmark Mason was always proud to present. 

"Oh, well that-..." when Mason had looked back up, the door was still wide open, but the infamous Bill Cipher was long gone. Mason huffed, shaking his head and lugging the trunk onto his bed _what a weirdo_ he couldn't help but think as he unzipped the carrier and started to take stacks of neatly folded clothing out of it. 

For the most part, the day went on without incident. Mason was able to get most of his stuff unpacked and put around the room. As time passed, more noise did start to fill about in the space below the room, but he just assumed it to be mainly the orientation being done and the other Frat kids were starting to enter the house. Mason didn't bother going downstairs to meet any of them, turning on his Bluetooth and resuming his work around the room. 

Hours seemed to pleasantly pass, with the chatter and commotion downstairs being dulled by sweet piano, and once it was Seven he had finished setting his room up. He went to the shower to get a rinse in preparation for his first official day tomorrow, read some Stephan King Novel before it hit 9:59 and he decided to get some shut-eye. 

Just as he settled into bed and turned off the lamp, the clock striked 10:00 and the place started to vibrate. It felt like an earthquake had hit the space, making Mason jolt up and leave the bed within a few seconds. He stumbled on his blanket but managed to keep himself standing. After a few moments he realized that it wasn't an earthquake, but a speaker playing music so loud it was managing to shake his room. The longer he stood there shocked in a place he could hear violent cheering downstairs and could see smoke fogging up his window from a supposed smoke machine. 

Taking shaky steps out of the room, he opened the door and as hit with a wave of shitty pop music, people walking down the halls with red solo cups, or even making out. Many people had vape pens, bongs, and different alcohols alike. 

"What the fuck..." the brunette elegantly stated as he looked around, there was virtually no noise and suddenly the place felt like it was going to shake off its foundation. He made his way passed the onslaught of crowds of people upstairs, he felt like he was in a completely different dimension. In which he was transported to the zombie apocalypse and walking in between a zombie hoard. Amidst the crowds, at the banister he could see Bill standing there, looking down at the living room where even more people were, the smoke machines were at works, and strobe lights played. Mason made his way over "Cipher! Why the fuck is the music so loud!?" the male just grinned back at him. the air felt thick from all the gas as he was pulled over and held tightly to Ciphers taunt side, raising his red solo cup in the air and yelling out. 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!! WELCOME TO THE FIRST PARTY OF THE YEAR IN THE FEARAMID FRATERNITY HOUSE!! WE TRY TO HOST PLENTY A WEEK SO BE SURE TO PARTY HARD, PARTY LOUD, AND HAVE SOME FUN!!" 

People raised their cups and cheered in delight, and Mason could only stare down with a horrified look at it all. 

_ Fuck my life. _

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Mason had entered the Fraternity, and it was total hell for him. It seemed that Bill was adamant about trying to get the brunette to join in on the fun and festivities. After classes, he would drag Mason out of his room when he wanted to study and make him hang out with the rest of the Fraternity brothers, claiming _What kind of big brother would I be if let you rot in your room instead of having some fun? _So he spent many days downstairs watching the rest of the members acting like bumbling idiots for a big part of the day before they got ready to party at night. 

This schedule made Mason need to buy a very expensive pair of noise-canceling headphones so he could get his homework done and study while everyone went crazy downstairs. Even with the headphones, Bill would occasionally walk into his room to try and get him to go downstairs again, commenting _You don't get initiated by sitting in your room all day, little Dipper _which always annoyed Mason a little more because he didn't want to be initiated. Initiated members were what Bill referred to as "_Henchmaniacs_" wore a pin that had a triangle that could come out the Illuminati. The pin had a single eye and brick-like work that looked reminiscent of a pyramid. They also wore a little top hat on and a slit as a pupil to resemble a cat-eye. Even when he told Bill he didn't care, the blonde insisted otherwise. He had started to get used to Bills shenanigans, but not as much as the other members had, who were much more party crazy than Mason would ever be. 

Mason had a test the next day. So of course, when Bill exclaimed they were having **the fourth party of the week, **he very firmly told him that he wasn't going to go no matter how much Bill budged. For once, the male seemed to listen to him and give him space. Except, he was sure to make things even worse for conditions. Even with the headphones, he could feel the banging on the walls from supposed people fucking each other on it, the smell of liquor, vomit, cigs, and weed alike mixing into a very nasty smell that not even his diffuser could cover-up. The vibrations that were like an earthquake on the floor and his mattress felt stronger, almost like he was in a building that was on its last limbs to topple over. 

Luckily, Mabel had texted him that she and her sorority were going to be over at today's party, so he was able to text her a request if he could study in her car while the girls partied. At first, the other girls had insisted there was no way a guy was going to enter their car. But since Mabel had already been initiated, was the designated driver, and was fitting in well, they let it slide in favor of her pleads. He was practically counting down the seconds that he could stop wearing his noise-canceling headphones, sit in a peaceful car, and finally get focused to do his review of notes and make sure he was ready for his test. 

When his headphones were removed by someone, he was ready to curse and scream, immediately assuming it to be Bill breaking his word of not bothering him in his room. When it turned out to be Mabel who he met gaze with, he sighed in relief "It's so good to see you, dear sister." he gave a small smile, getting off the bed to hug her. The two of them were very close, conjoined at the hip when younger and just staying like that as they grew up. Even with how similar they were in personality, they had very subtle differences in how they looked. Mabel's jaw was much more strong and defined than Masons, with sharp cheekbones and slightly sunken in cheeks that gave her a refined look. Her eyes were a deep violet rather than the blue Masons was, along with her having straight, poofy, long hair, whilst her counterparts fit as flat curls that made way for his birthmark. Even with her face shape being sharp, her actual features were much more soft, giving her an ethereal vibe. Her long brown hair had dyed ends of blue, as she fit in a lot better with her fraternity and they insisted it would look good so she did it. Along with that, she wore her initiation badge proudly on her blouse, which was a star wrapped in a blue ribbon. 

"Yeah, I know I'm a life savior brother," she giggled, pulling apart and holding up a bottle of wine "A bit of a pick me up for you." he sighed happily, eagerly taking the bottle and starting to open it "Indeed you are, remind me to take you on a shopping trip this weekend." she hummed and nodded, watching as he drank straight from the bottle (all the wine glasses were downstairs, and he wasn't about to go and get one) letting the alcoholic elixir smoothly go down his throat. Mason much preferred light, refined liquors like champagne, wine, and merlot rather than strong ones. His younger twin much more enjoyed strong ones, and normally had a concoction of liquor mixed with a type of fruit juice that she put the label of 'Mabel juice' so no one else would touch the hard liquor mix and get a hangover in five seconds flat. 

Once he finished his swig, he closed the bottle back up and set it on his nightstand, closing his textbook and notebook to slide under his arm to hold there "Alright, let's get going. If I need to stay any longer in this madhouse, I'll go insane." she gave a nod, taking her brother's hand so they wouldn't lose each other amidst the crowds and made their way out of his room. The smells that Mason had tried to dull out with his diffuser hit his nose ten-fold, making him have to hold back gagging in disdain, simply crinkling his nose with a grimace and wishing he had a free hand to cover his nose or had his scarf to tuck into. 

The two of them got to the downstairs, where things seemed so much more chaotic than the upstairs. People were dancing and singing along to whatever DJ Cipher had ordered to come to the event, the strobe lights and fog machine Mason had encountered on his first day in the Fraternity going at full blast to set the mood in the dimly lit room. This was where the twin's handholding naturally tightened on each other since they were needing to slip past a much more vaster, drunker, crowd of party zombies. 

For the most part, they were getting through easily thanks to Mabel. Even if she was much sweeter than Mason, her voice could easily go venomous and bold, booming demand for someone to get the fuck out of her way. Of course, it worked out well, and she flashed a charming smile before pulling her older twin along to get towards the exit of the house. Mason was thankful for her natural leadership. Even if the two were very much leaders, she was much better at commanding a whole set of people than he was. For the most part, Mason would explain it to one person, and then get aggravated when someone he didn't explain it to asking him what to do. She naturally drew in crowds and got her point across easily in whatever situation she was in. 

"Hold it, hold it, HOLD IT!"   
Mason screamed at the gods mentally _OH COME TO THE FUCK ON_ once the music abruptly stopped and everyone was looking around confused. Amidst the fog, of course, Bill fucking Cipher stepped out dramatically, and a spotlight came on to him and Mason _SINCE WHEN DID HE HAVE THE TIME TO HOOK A SPOTLIGHT UP?_ Mason wasn't too surprised with the development though, Bill was a presence that demanded attention. He was dramatic, a diva who wanted people to pay constant attention to him. During lunches out in the Cafeteria, he gave a commanding presence that came in with tall tales for people to listen to and others gobbled up like a College student would a fast food joint. Having a spotlight was totally up the male's attention whore of a personalities ass. 

Once the male ensured he had everyone's gaze at him to be extra dramatic, he cleared his throat "Little Dipper, freshie, Mason Alexander Gleeful, where on earth do you think you're going? Without telling me, your founding big brother?" Mason scoffed, rolling his eyes and looking around at all the watching eyes, not caring of what the Junior had to say "I'm just going to sit in my sister's car to study. It's way too fucking loud, and you already took the keys to my car, I don't see the problem here." Bill hummed, snapping his fingers and one of the Henchmaniacs, named Tad, walked over to the side of the blonde. He whispered something in the male's ear and seconds he was off to grabbing stuff and commanding the other housemates. 

"Well, you see Mason," the blonde started, a table is set in front of the two "I agreed to not bother you for the night since you were staying in your room. Now that you are out of it, I can bug you again." he grinned his Chesire expression, his heterochromatic eyes having a mischevious glint within them "But, that doesn't mean I'm going to just let you go out, even after you were planning to just leave without telling someone, to go and study when you could do it in your room. So, how about a little wager." Ten shot glasses were set down and in rapid succession, they were all filled. Bill set one of his strong, tanned arms between the ten, splitting them off the middle to make five and pushing some to the other side. He hummed "There are five shots of tequila for each of us. We are going to have a little drinking contest. If you win, then I won't host a party for a week." the college students all let out loud groans and boos, and all the junior had to do was raise his hand for them all to shut up as he calmly continued "But if I win, you have to make out with me and you get to strut off to the car right after, but parties will continue as normal for your suffering." 

At that, people started to awe and cheer for the smirking junior, whilst the brunette's mouth dropped. On the one hand, it sounded pretty fucking tempting to not have to listen to be above one of the Fearamid's lunatic parties, that always ended with Bill snogging onto some twink Sophmore that always awkwardly left with a limp the next morning. But, loosing was going to be detrimental to his status, having to make out with Bill was certainly something he has thought about since the guy was hot, but that didn't mean he wanted to do it in front of all these people. The two of them were quite similar, coming from wealthy families and being entitled brats because of it. They both were people who demanded obedience and to be listened to, and from it, they always fought because they wanted it from the other person. Going through with this and loosing, was going to give one of them an entitlement beatdown and the other an entitlement boost. 

He looked to his sister, who just shrugged in response. He slowly turned back, looking at Bill's overly cocky smirk with annoyance. A small sigh escaped him "Fine, I'll do the contest." people immediately started cheering 'drink, drink, drink." Bill picked up his first shot and Mason grabbed his own "Toast before we start." the blonde said, holding his shot out. The brunette clinked the glasses together and quickly the two got to grabbing the next drink. 

The taste of the tequila was disgusting, it burned trails down Mason's throat and toward his gut as it went down, a bitter taste people would normally use salt and lime to counteract was hitting him at full force. It made Mason's cheeks want to scrunch up like he just ate a lemon covered in hot sauce. Regardless of the nasty taste, he drank down the second, third, and fourth shots. However, once his hand reached for the last nasty drink of liquor, a bronze hand was over his wrist and stopping him from lifting it. When the freshman looked over, confused about why he was stopped, he was met with seeing all of Bill's shots glasses empty and turned over to signify it. He had won. 

Before Mason could manage a word out, he was pulled forward, walking past the table and soon in front of the tanned god who laid on his bed with shoes. Bill had such a menacing grin, and Mason could smell the tequila and cigarette smoke off his breath as he mumbled "Don't worry, freshie, I'm a great kisser." opening his mouth to show the two gold tongue piercings that were only a few inches away from each other, Mason barely got a look at them before his mouth was pressed against the thin lips the junior owned. 

At that moment, everything seemed to melt away. The spotlight that was forcing him to center stage, the cries and joyous screams of people around them at the party, it all seemed to fall apart around into nothing but useless, mind-numbing background noise. Bill was a good fucking kisser. His mouth seemed to perfectly fit against the freshman and worked so seamlessly as tongue and teeth intermingled and the tequilla found an oddly sweet taste to it once the two were joined together. It was such an out of body experience, gripping onto his enemies shirt to pull him closer so he could feel the muscular build underneath, perfect pecks, chiseled abs, and godly waist and v line to a pelvis. It was almost like Mason even forget he was downstairs instead of in his bedroom, still studying, dreaming that this was happening with the guy who he couldn't stand that seemed so fucking perfect. 

When the two pulled apart, noise and smells came crashing into Mason's senses like a tsunami, making him snap out of the euphoria that was that kiss. Opening his eyes to look up at Bill's, he could see the male licking his lips in some satisfaction, and immediately felt his face burning hotter than the sun itself to some of the crowd's lewd statements, instigating that the junior should take the freshman to the nearest wall and fuck him against it. 

Mason threw his arms off Bill faster than he had ever done, and quickly went back to Mabel and started to drag her off without another word, as she asked a million questions per a second of why the fuck he moaned at some part during it and he didn't even realize. 

Cipher was something dangerous to the Gleeful, he was a rebellion that the male refused to indulge himself into. He was a drug that was desperately crying and screaming for him to take and fucking destroy every rule he had ever learned in his life. He was the very embodiment of chaos and confusion, like a demon put in a perfect body that was desperate to shatter every moral the brunette ever had. 

* * *

"Mabel, I swear to god if I have to spend one more day near that bastard I'm going to ax murder him," Mason complained over the phone, driving back from his internship back to the Fraternity. It had been a month, and today was Halloween. It was going to be worse than any other day that the Fearamid had a party. For one, Bill was flexing all his rich parent's money to go and spend it off on really expensive costumes, decorations, food, and alcohol galore. The male had been planning this formal with the E-board. Mason had seen so many scrapped up plans, 3-D models of what the house was going to look like once they finished, and costume concepts to last a lifetime. Bill took Halloween as a religious concept, as it was his favorite holiday. He got very offended when he heard Mason had never trick-or-treated, and even forced him for every day of the month to come downstairs for a horror movie marathon of all the thriller classics. 

His sister let out an audible laugh on the phone "Sorry dear brother, the girls aren't going to let you hide out in our Sorority, there's a rule against guys coming in. Y'know, chicks before dicks and all." he groaned, shaking his head as he turned his signal on and changed lanes "Yeah, yeah, I get it. But you don't understand, this is going to the worst day ever. Bill is insisting that everyone is dressed up by his make up team, and I have no clue what he's going to try dragging me in." he could hear her hum, he knew she was working on the finishing details of her costume for the party "I mean, maybe your overthinking it dear brother. I mean, what could someone do to subject you to torture with Egyptian theme? The worst he can get is make you dress like a pyramid." 

Mason shivered in disgust, his face filling with a grimace "If that happened I would just stab myself with a kitchen knife immediately." "I think you're psyching yourself out since last time you were in one of the party scenes, you got tongued by him," Mason growled a little, gritting his teeth. The memory of that night still pissed him off, and he could never look at Bill the same after it either. Anytime he looked at him, he couldn't help but have more thoughts that went along with that make-out session, and he was sure to avoid even leaving his room to go to the bathroom in some fear of BIll wanting round two of snogging the other. 

"I mean, I guess I just don't it," she continued, and Mason could hear her shuffling to put the phone closer to her "He's really fucking hot, I don't get why making out is such a bother to you." he groaned "Because it's _Bill, _Mabel. You don't have to live with his snarky ass. He's always trying to drag me out when I tell him no, talking about initiation, telling bold stories. Half the time, I can't read what flip flop of emotion he's going to have and it drives me crazy." "I think you're freaking out because he reminds you of Gideon Pines." 

The brunette slammed his foot down at the brakes when the light suddenly turned red, his body trying to shoot abruptly forward but the seatbelt had tightened around his chest and waist **"Madlyn Geneveine Gleeful,"** he said warningly, glaring at where her name was showing on the Bluetooth of his car "I thought we agreed to never utter that name again." he could hear her wince from him using her full name, since she hated when people called her Madlyn instead of her Mabel. After a few seconds, he heard her sigh "Yeah, I know. I'm just picking up on a correlation. I mean, you couldn't stand the albinos guts since he was so different from you and you two argued all the time, got drunk at prom and then-" "I don't need a reminder, Mabel." he said grimly, still glaring off as the light turned green and he stepped back on the gas. She continued regardless "Don't kill the messenger. I don't want there to be a repeat just as much as you don't. I just thought to mention it, relax." 

He sighed, pushing back his curls before turning towards the fraternity house and going into the parking lot to get into the place "It's whatever. I need to go, I'm here and I don't want Teeth to hear our talks and mouth it. I love you, dear sister." "Alright, love ya too." and with that, she hung up. Mason stayed in his car for a while, leaned back in his seat and staring off at the side of the house, was this a repeat or some pattern? Did Mason love defiance that much that it sought him out like some fish out of water? 

Deciding to push those thoughts out of his head, he unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed his bag that rested in the passenger seat, slinging it on his shoulder before taking the keys out of the ignition and getting out. Walking down the sidewalk, he made it up the patio and got inside, where there were tons of commotion. Many of the fraternity brothers were working on getting their costumes on, that Bill had spent a lot of money getting made, a few bits of makeup, etc. People Mason had never even seen were even rushing around, setting up different decorations that fit with an Egyptian theme. It was mainly blues and golds that were the central colors of the place, with a few blacks and even reds to make the main ones pop even more. People were setting up lights and moving furniture alike, and Mason wanted no part of it. 

As the brunette started to make a beeline toward the stairwell, he heard a tsk behind him "Already trying to hide upstairs, little dip? You can't go up there without your costume." Mason tensed, feeling just a bit unsteady as he took in a sharp inhale and turned around, looking over Bill. And by God's graces, he was **_hot_**. his bronze skin was on full display, shiny with body glitter just as it always was. He had brownish bandages wrapped around sparsely on his body to give him a sort of mummified feel. He was adorned in jewels galore, his hands covered in so many pricy rings that he could feed an entire homeless shelter, with elongated golden nails for an extra bit of flare. He had gold bracelets that hugged his biceps perfectly, and a necklace with a fat sapphire that rested between his clavicle. He wore a simple yet elegant wrap-around skirt that had a belt also completely covered in stones and shiny things alike. He wore a purposely worn down headdress that made him looked like a mummified Pharoh. At the top of the headdress had a golden snake with ruby eyes. 

"Of course I can, I'm trying to avoid my fate," he said with a bit of venom, the junior bellowing a laugh as Mason continued "Plus, you do know that Pharaohs is the son of the sun, not the sun itself? You could've been Ra and achieved the same thing." Bill just shrugged "Sure, but he also is a birdbrain and I'm not about that life. Plus, Tad beat me to that with rock paper scissors, so he's being Ra. We also have 8ball being Anubis, Teeth being Horus, you know who was missing, freshie?" Mason raised a brow, leaning against the banister "No, who?" Bill snapped his fingers and a worker came over with a bag, he dug into it and took out a white, silky, sheer dress. 

"Cleopatra." 

Masons jaw dropped to the sight of the gown, his fists curling up and his nose crinkling in disgust "Oh hell to the fuck **no **am I wearing a goddamn dress." Bill hummed, his far too infamous Chesire grin coming on as he explained all the reasons why Mason had to be Cleopatra "Well, for one, you're the most feminine person here, you're a girl with a dick and no tits. There's also the fact that you'd look the most flattering. Everyone needs to participate in the Halloween party, and I'm sure I don't need to remind you that I told you if you aren't dressed up and with the festivities then you'll be losing privileges?" The brunette winced at that, Bill had told him what would happen. The male was going to lock up his room and make him sleep on the musty couch, that had so much semen loaded into it with alcohol, and cigarettes ashes to be a hooker in the bad side of LA. 

Bill gingerly set the dress back in the bag and took it from the person who handed it to him and held it up for Mason to take "Do I need to dress you in it to get you in it? Because I will if I have to." Mason growled, swiping the bag from Bill "Fine." he spat out, trudging upstairs with that nasty sneer on his face the entire way till he got to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. 

He tossed his bag onto his bed and groaned, setting the bag on the bed and starting to empty it. Inside was the dress, metal items of jewelry and other things. Such as makeup, specific woven sandals just to fit in the style, a headdress, and fucking tights to make his skin have a light tan feel to fit in with the character. Mason really wanted to punch something, but he resisted the urge and slowly stripped himself of his button-up shirt and jeans to slip on the gown and other adorned items. 

When the brunette was finished getting dressed, he looked in his full body mirror to see how the outfit looked. The fabric used for the dress was very sheer, which made him grateful there was an opaque white layer underneath to make sure he wasn't exposed to the world. The sleeves were also sheer fabric, but every soft that draped around his arms and had cuffs to hold in place at his wrist. The sleeves didn't even hug the tops of his shoulders, and neither did the top itself, it was strapless and instead put his neck and shoulders on display. Down at his waist, there was what seemed to be an outside used corset, having stripes of blue and gold to add to detail that was needing to be tied up in the back. Past the V of the bodice, there was an extra sheer piece of fabric that wrapped around the waist and dipped down, seeming to add another detail. It looked good on him, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be pissy he was wearing it. 

The headdress was a bit heavy, but he could deal with it. It was mainly a circlet that seemed to perfectly fit the circumference of his head, a snake at the front just as Bills had with some beading that fell from it and framed his face. There was also a necklace that matched the bodice itself, with another big sapphire to sit there as Bills had. he was given plenty of rings, bracelets, and even anklets to support the military. He put them all on, muttering curses and swears galore while he did before a knock on the door rang through. Begrundgingly, he answered it to see it was a makeup artist "I came up here to get you ready." she explained, stepping inside. He closed the door behind her and she got to tying the corset, which Mason was positive was going to crush his ribs and sides. 

She did his face with makeup, giving his lids a soft dusting of blue, lips a golden glitter gloss, and eyes a generous coating of eyeliner. Once they finished that up, he was made to sit on the bed as the woman did up the sandals, which had thin leather that wrapped up his calves to his knees. Once that was all done, he was dragged downstairs to go and greet guests with the rest of the dressed up Fraternity. The place was fully decorated and looked great, but that didn't stop Mason from feeling fucking awful at that moment. 

He was going to need a lot of alcohol to last all night. 

* * *

As the party pursued forward, with jamming music playing, drinks going around in nice glasses, and people having fun, Bill was regretting the theme of the party. He wished he said it was a cops and robbers theme, so then he could claim he was the fashion police and lock Mason up for looking so fucking **_hot_ **in that dress. Of course, Bill expected Mason to look attractive, because that was the whole point of getting him to dress up as Cleopatra, but to the extent, Mason looked in it was just a crime for him to be anywhere else but Ciphers bedroom.

Bill always found Mason hot, with those beautiful plush pink lips, flat curls of hair that were purposely styled to show that birthmark Bill loved to poke at, ivory skin dusted in freckles, strong eyes with such a sharp color of blue it made his breath get smacked out of his lungs. He always wanted to get the brunette in his bed, but Mason was always immune to any of his charms. They had lots of banter and arguments rather than pleasant conversations, they were so entitled and similar that it was hard to get along from their different motives. If they had similar desires for once, then the two of them could surely take over the world. 

The Gleeful sparked something dangerous in Bill, the guy was like his kryptonite. It made him want to fall on his knees and worship those slender hips, to let his fingers run circles across the popped out hipbones he'd seen when Mason was wearing his nightwear, which was going shirtless with sweatpants. He wanted to spend hours with his head between those perfect fucking thighs of creamy beauty and kiss those glimmering lips till they were swollen. He never expected to get addicted to the Gleeful as he had, it just happened. Ever since last month, when he kissed the male on the bet of taking shots, nothing else seemed to satisfy. No twink that he brought into his room never could get him just _right_ like a simple sensation that freshmen had given him. 

He sat upon the throne that he had specifically made for the event, resting his chin on his hand as he watched Mason closely across the room. He was off with his sister, who was dressed as Hathor the deity of love, drinking. He had watched Mason take several shots and drinks galore, most likely to numb any remote embarrassment he was feeling of wearing a dress. For once, Bill watched a different side of Mason open up, one that only made his craving of that porcelain-skinned god fall ten-fold. 

Mason on his own was very prim and proper, he didn't dare step a toe out of line, he was the very element of order and intelligence. He refused to make his family look like a mockery, and road a high horse that made him feel like he was the best thing to grace this earth since Beyonce. When he drank, he was a wild card. He had watched Mason dance with the poise of a goddess, hips moving with such a rapid pace that guys had even reached to run their hands down it. He smiled more than Bill had ever seen, and for once it seemed that the brunette let go of inhibition and worries, he was a different person he refused to let show. Bill had done a bit of research on the Gleeful family and finding that they normally came to Fraternities and Sororities to let loose made him adamant about getting Mason to live a little. For almost two months, he had been waiting for this moment, for when Mason was finally going to drop that prefect boy persona and become a savage. 

Watching him in that state was making Bill want him fucking bad. To the point, where he had Tad, the Fraternity bitch, go down and bring him over. Mason looked pretty confused, and a bit tipsy, his cheeks were flushed up and small beads of sweat dripped down his frame from all the dancing he was doing. Up close, the freshman looked good enough to _devour_. In the golden-hued lighting, his creme skin looked a bit shiny, like a perfectly shined doll. He asked, "Why do you need me?" Bill swore he could hear just the lightest slur in the brunette's voice, and the way his eyes had a hooded look to them made the junior grip at the garb of skirt he had on. 

"Well, I am the Pharoh, and you are Cleopatra. So, you should be next to me." Mason huffed, rolling his eyes and taking a seat on one of the armrests, leaning back against the side. Up close, Bill could see the shimmering gold gloss on Mason's lips that made him want to kiss him as he had before during that party that seemed to be millennia away. He watched as the male had one of the people working it bring him a martini, that he started to sip on while enjoying the view of other party-goers as the music played on.

A few more drinks later, and Mason was now lightly swaying where he was sitting, which made Bill need to move him into his lap because he didn't want the brunette to fall off the side thanks to being on the armrest. The brunette didn't look too pleased with the arrangement but regardless stayed in place "You know, you're a real fuckin' dick." he stammered out, adjusting the circlet resting on his head. Bill raised a brow, moving his head to rest on the brunette's shoulder "Oh really, how so?" he asked, moving back once Mason had turned around to face him, his bottom lip lightly parted to take in soft breathes through his mouth rather than his nose. He pointed an accusing finger against Bills pectoral, which was already struggling to stay raised "Wellll, you always are tryin' to drag me everywhere. You are so snarky it's nasty. And so, so fucking hot." well, that took a turn. Bill looked at him with a bit of a shocked expression, before grinning and letting his hands start to grope at the perfect hips the brunette seemed to have, the elongated golden claws digging into the sheer fabric with ease "Am I now?"

Mason nodded, slightly leaning forward "Like, really, really hot." he commented, he was close enough that Bill could smell the different ensembles of drinks the brunette had during the night, the one to stick out the most is red wine. Just as Bill was going to lean forward and kiss the brunette, he was suddenly up and holding the junior's hand and trying to pull him from the seat "I want to dance." he demanded, giving Bill a look. Normally, the blonde didn't dance with people unless he knew he could get laid by the end of it. But the freshman was like a seductress in that outfit, luring Bill forward like he was fish looking at a worm. And thanks to that, he allowed himself to be dragged along to the dance floor. 

The way he moved once they got on the dance floor was a sight Bill wanted to be stained into his mind. His hips moved to the rhythm of music, even at a fast pace. When Bill would spin him, the bottom of the dress formed a teacup due to the fishtail style of dress. When Bill ran his hands down his hips, the male would purposely push them back into the touches, biting at his bottom lip while he did it and purposely strutting back to try and escape the hold, or keep luring Bill forward. And it was working fucking well.

Bill could see that people were slowly stopping just to watch the two, and he could see in the corner of his eye that Mabel was looking at the two with distaste. _**What's up with her? **_ he thought briefly but pushed the thought away in favor of watching the beautiful freshman before him. He ended up spinning Mason into a dip as the song ended as all the cliches had done, and as the male rested in his arms the two of them panted, both hearts beating rapidly. Bill couldn't move his eyes from staring at the brunette's lips, how perfect they were, soft and plush, an addiction that Bill only had a single taste to get strung upon.

And without even taking another second to reminisce on that memory, he had his mouth pressed back against those succulent lips of pure sin.

* * *

Mason's mind was in a mess from alcohol. Everything seemed to stick together, reality gaining small sways and blurs in the corners of his eyes, or maybe that was the smoke machine messing with him. All that rippled through his head was an insatiable hunger, not one that stacked food across several stretched out tables could fill, or the liquor warming his stomach and making his body feel airy and light. It was a different kind of craving, one that was more of the mind that would stretch reactions through his entire body, in a tingly sensation to every contact the junior did. 

Bill was his fucking craving, and he knew that this was going to be a stupid thing to do. Even with most of his inhibitions gone, he knew that this was a cycle. He couldn't help but wonder what was driving him to these kinds of people, of strong defiance that he loved to make or break. What was wrong with him? Was this remotely normal? He was lusting after Bill Cipher for christ's sake, the guy who spent many days trying to get Mason out of his comfort zone, stomping past the line in the sand the brunette drew and dragging him to places he didn't expect to be in college. Cipher was something dangerous, the purest form of chaos that wanted to break every single bit of Mason's belief of order. 

It only took them kissing again for him to gladly accept being shattered. 

The world was falling apart again, with nothing else mattering other than the movement of the blonde's mouth against his own, feeling hands supporting the small of his back and how the elongated nails would dig past the fabric and he could feel the pinpricks lightly pressing to his ivory skin. Even the smallest of that gesture seemed to completely process to Mason, and from that same pressure point, he felt how bursts of dangerous electricity licked their way under his skin, rippling out like a rock smacked onto the surface of the water and traveling his entire body to his goddamn toes. 

He barely questioned it when he was lifted in strong, tanned arms. If anything, his body encouraged this motion, arms encircling and gripping at the end of Ciphers' headdress to keep some wobbly balance as the kiss became more heated and needy, with teeth and tongue starting to meld into it. The cheers about to the two rivals getting some action from each other flew right past Mason's ears, as he focused more on the clinking of Bill's and his jewelry as the blonde was making quick work at the stairs, which Bill had most likely had mapped like the back of his hand from how much he liked to walk around and talk to people. At times, he could feel Bill stumble and adjust his hold on his frame, gripping from his thighs to his butt and making Mason wrap his legs around his waist to get a bit more balance in the position, having a bit of difficulty thanks to the fishtail shape of the dress to actually move his legs open. 

The blonde pulled briefly away from the intense kiss with a wet smack, grinning ear to ear "Easy there, if you keep going at me like that we aren't going to make it to my room." a small chuckle rang through him after as Mason narrowed his eyes in response to the comment, moving his head down to Bill's shoulder and eying his neck. A few bandages were sparsely wrapped around it, with the still beaming Saphire resting between his clavicle with the golden chain. Mason noticed how much of the body glitter was around Bills' neck, along with some expensive cologne that was sprayed that was flooding his senses to getting a whiff of. In a bold move, he leaned forward and nosed the area, taking a hearty whiff of the musky cologne. It had undertones of something mint, but the main smell that came through reminded Mason of the beach. Strong sands that you would pad your feet through and the salty tides pushing to the shore and back out the horizon. Liquor was his drug for high stake confidence at that moment, as his tongue slipped out of his mouth and began to travel along, feeling the muscles under the male's strong neck, give soft sucks at different places where he felt like it, such as his jugular or right bellow his jaw. The male's skin tasted of the alcohol from the cologne, but there was an overwhelming taste of salty sweat and just the smallest hint of bourbon that made Mason's mouth salivate. 

Bill had studdered in his ascend upstairs, just about two steps from the top. It took him a few seconds of processing exactly what Mason was doing before he practically lept past those last two steps and took the sharp corner to his room because holy shit he needed that Gleeful right _now_. The brunette was practically licking at him like Bill was the tastiest thing ever, his teeth having the right amount of sharpness to the points that would lightly scrape across his skin, from the warmth of his tongue dragging around to leave wet trails of heat in its wake. It didn't help how Mason was breathing, seeming to be subconsciously playing with temperature as his breath would ghost across and make the sweet warmth go into an icy cold that just made Bill want to shudder a fucking mess. 

"You goddamn minx," the junior stated with some sweet malice in his tone, already in his room and having Mason pinned back on his door. The brunette had his head moved back from Bill's shoulder, leaning back against the wood as sweet panting escaped him in some futile attempt to secure his breathing. Bill leaned forward, making sure his body was so firmly pressed to the brunettes delicate frame that he didn't even need to support his lower half anymore, taking his now free hands to explore every sultry curve of the freshman's frame. He pressed his mouth to the male's ear, letting his breath ghost around the area as Mason had done to him only moments ago "You have too much power over me, you know that? Fucking hell Mason, you're driving me mad over here." 

Mason let out a small mewl in response, no longer feeling a need to speak as he felt the small bit of Bill's claw dig into the fabric of his top, playing with his already perked nipples. The freshman felt light-headed, and almost as though he had ascended to the gates of heaven rather than to Bills' bedroom. He couldn't help but squirm in his placement, soon feeling how much he was truly making Bill react and-fuck the guy felt massive. Mason was only feeling the outline of it with his thigh, but it was clear Bill was a fucking grower. It made small sparks of stirring excitement bubble in his still warmed alcohol gut. Desperately, he wanted to be fucking broken open with the male's dick. He wanted to be impaled with that cock and have the blonde be relentless with him, show Mason his goddamn place for once from his normally pompous nature. Maybe that's what made defiance so hot, being able to be challenged and showed that sweet dominance from the partner to unlock Mason's submission.

With weak, fumbling hands, he pushed on Bill's chest, causing the blonde to stumble back in some confusion. Mason was able to get down from being entirely pressed against the door, his legs feeling just as feeble as his hands did. Regardless of it, he slowly slinked down until his knees hit the plush carpet, sitting back with his ass resting back against the balls of his feet and gaining a small grin. He was able to watch how heterochromatic eyes dilated to the point it didn't seem there was much of the rich color left. Bill's grin from ear to ear was wider, almost too big for his face, it was clear he got excited from seeing the normally headstrong freshman so submissive. With a silent nod from Bill, Mason reached forward and pushed the silky skirt up until it exposed the males throbbing erection. 

Of course, Bill wasn't the type to wear boxers, going commando for the party since the Egyptian skirt was long enough, so Mason got to look at the length quite quickly. Just as he suspected, it was big, foreskin still at the end of the blunt, swollen red tip, pearls of precum already leaking around the head and lubricating it. Sure, most dicks weren't attractive to look at by any means, but there was something about Ciphers' sweet, naturally tanned erection that made Mason want to worship that cock with his mouth too damn oblivion. It was an odd need that coincided with his still burning craving, and his erection was uncomfortably pressing harshly to the skirt of the dress, most likely swollen and eager to get out of the tight-fitting garb.

Regardless of his own needs of wanting to get off, he parted his lips and slowly slid the blunt head into his mouth, allowing it to be swallowed by the velvety heat of his mouth. He could hear Bill let a sharp groan out, and watched how his torso slowly bent forward to let his head rest against the wall, how his honey and lapis eyes looked down at the dolled up freshman with such a hungered expression. He wanted to cry out when he felt the male's strong, calloused hand grabbed some of his already sweaty hair, the nails digging lightly at his scalp as the male started to lead his head forward. The pull on his hair felt very satisfying to the Gleeful, just the sheer act of being told what to do, being controlled from time to time was extremely hot to him. 

He allowed Bill to keep pushing his head forward until he felt the blunt end of the cock bump against the back of his throat, which only caused his minor gag reflex to act, gargling out a small dry heave and saliva slicking further and starting to messily ooze down the corners of his lips. Although Mason's gag reflex wasn't too bad, he still did struggle with it, making him gag at times and end up with a bunch of hot saliva making a mess on everything it possibly could cover, but it wasn't too bad. The constant, husky groans that the blonde was letting out, urged Mason forward, starting to pump his head and letting his hands paw at the tucked upskirt to the male's strong, toned thighs to get some way of steadying himself while he worked. Even with him sitting in quite a secure way, he still felt like he was going to collapse, his head was still in a fuzzy fog and the lust added to it was only making blood constantly rush down into his cock, making it only seem harder to keep still and shifting where he was sitting. 

The weight on his tongue from Bill's penis pushing back and forth was one he was relishing, feeling every edging vein that started to form more prominently on the skin from Bill's arousal only seeming to grow. He moved one of his hands to taunt at the male's balls, starting to build a pace with his head, with more small groans and small gags still emanating from the back of his throat. His saliva was dripping heavily down his chin, cascading to fall on either the floor or on his already sweaty form-fitting dress. 

"Argh.. _Fuck_ Mason~ How t-the ah~h-hell..." Whatever Bill was trying to say seemed to fall apart, the male's eyelids weighing as he allowed them to shut and enjoy each sensation. The heat of the brunette's mouth was maddening, and Bill was honestly surprised he was maintaining enough composure to not just shove the rest of himself down the male's tight throat and fuck it relentlessly. It was most likely because he didn't want to cum down the Gleeful's throat. He wanted to watch those bitter ribbons of cum go across the headstrong Gleeful's face, to have true control of this moment and have it seared into the freshman mind that Bill motherfucking Cipher came on his face. So, he knew it was about the time when he felt his balls starting to tense, his gut feeling hot and building up a release. With shallow movements, he started to move his hips, tightening his grip on Mason's hair to make his head stay in place before the building wall got too much and he pulled out of the heat, rubbing himself before finally finishing off, watching eagerly how it shot across the ivory skin. 

Mason closed his eyes, panting quite heavily and allowing the thick globs of cum to drip down his face. Once Bill finished, he slowly opened his eyes to look back up at the blonde. He could feel it across his cheeks and forehead, dripping down his nose and staining his lips, which he licked to get some of the salty taste. He watched how Bill's pupils dilated all over again, his refractory period seeming nonexistent as Mason was picked up again, feeling another one of Bill's rough kisses being pushed against his lips and being carried off. The brunette made no fight, trying to push himself closer just to rub his bulge against the male's chiseled abs. He was so, so fucking _close_. He needed some sensation, touchback, otherwise, he'd go insane at this point. 

He was soon set down, his hands gripping at the dresser he was now placed in front of. When he looked up, he could see himself in the mirror, and god it was a mixed feeling. His cheeks and nose were a deep pink, with sweat and the juniors come on his face messily. His hair was disheveled, and the circlet with the snake was even unbalanced and starting to become crooked on his head. Bill was standing behind him, running his big hands down the male's hips and sides, allowing the nails to at times get caught at different parts of the Gleeful's garb and cause little nicks across it before his hands got close to where the dress held some seams to keep the tight fishtail form. 

"Bill!" the brunette gasped out, his eyes practically bulging out as he felt a sudden sharp heat strike his skin, along with the sound of a loud shred of the dress being ripped open. The blondes Chesire grin still hadn't left, and now his hands were eagerly trailing across the now free skin. Mason felt like he was able to almost breathe right, it was still difficult with the corset, and now his clammy inner thighs to be pulled apart. Cipher let out a simple chuckle, working the brunette's legs to spread out wider for him before his hands rubbed around his tush "Relax, I can always have it fixed if you like it so much." his voice was gurtle and powerful, having deep tones of clear lust to dig into his naturally strong voice. 

The freshman sighed, shaking his head a bit "You're so ridiculous some-HEY! You have claws!" he growled out, smacking the blonde's greedy hand away. Bill whined out "Aw c'mon freshy! I wanna be able to stretch you out." Mason huffed, looking over his shoulder at Bill "Not with the nails, you'll end up scratching me. Just- give me the lube, I'll do it." with another whine of annoyance, Bill did hand the bottle over to Mason, allowing him to uncap it and pour a generous amount on his fingers to start working himself open. 

Cipher normally would've complained a lot more about not being able to work his partner open, but all of those retorts and comments died in his throat to watch the Gleeful stretch himself. His breath came out in hearty heaving to keep some remote form of steadiness, head lulling back on his shoulder to give Bill a clear view of each pleasured microexpression he made. And _christ_, actually watching him work his fingers into himself, with such an eagerness to soon enough replace it with Bills dick, was probably the hottest thing about the whole ordeal of just appreciating the show. The blonde was able to watch how the male's hips worked back in helpless, insatiable hunger to get off on just fingering himself, how he would slowly push another digit in only to let out a higher pitched moan fall from his lips. His eyes had turned dazed, the bright blue that made up Mason's eyes looking so helpless and needy just as his body moved to be. It was urging Bill, making him want to touch in some form, but it was hard when he couldn't touch where the most action was resonating. 

With a devilish smirk, he slinked one of his hands to Mason's front, brushing it across the male's neglected cock. He watched how the males entire body convulsed, and his knees buckled to even a slight sensation to the sensitive appendage. Firmly, he wrapped his hand around the velvety flesh, feeling how Mason's body jumped again as he cried out. His head fell forward and Bill moved his other hand his chin, making him look back up to face the mirror. He leaned forward to whisper into the shell of Mason's ear "I want you to watch yourself be a whore for me~ How desperate you are to get off, how crazy you're getting just for a little something back~" 

The way Mason cried out to finally cumming must've been a sound from the heavens themselves, his tongue lulled out of his mouth and Bill was able to push the pad of his thumb against the males tongue he kept letting out a slew of moans and practically fucked into Bills opposing hand, his cum smearing across the mans tanned hand. When he had finished off, Bill was sure to press a small peck across the male's earlobe as he moved his hand away from the softening cock. Unlike Bill, who could manage to orgasm a few times and keep a boner, his suspicions of Mason possibly not being as experienced were true, and he was sure the brunette needed time to recuperate to not get overstimulated before they could continue. 

During his leisurely waiting, he let his hands continue to explore the snow-white skin, feeling his flat stomach, popped out hipbones that were so easy to grasp at and sink the pads of his fingers into. Every part of Mason's body felt almost crafted for Bill, which of course only made him feel just a bit more cocky to be able to soon take that ass to heaven and back. Though every fiber of his being wanting to push in already and relentlessly push into that tight, prepped heat and go further into his sexual desire, he reframed. He did want to do this again, which meant keeping kink to a minimum and to rock Mason's world to ensure that it would be an opportunity at some point. He soon felt Mason press his hips back against Bill, meeting eyes to see the smirk resting across the Gleefuls bruised lips, showing he was ready to continue. 

Eagerly, Bill adjusted his length to press it against Mason's rim, feeling barely a resistance as he slipped into the brunette. At that moment, Bill had ascended to a new level of cloud nine, the clenching heat around his cock was one that could be explained from nothing less but godly. It felt as if Mason was swallowing him down, trying to get him to bottom out as soon as possible so he could get fucked to see stars already. Cipher wasn't one to deny what the body wanted, and he urgently started to fuck into him, pushing in and out. 

It felt like he was fucking at an edge of his life, fucking just to breath, he was caught in such a throw of lust that he barely could comprehend this wasn't some dream where he'd need to rub his dick raw after. He sucked in a harsh breath to looking up at the male he was currently pounding, and he looked good enough to devour. His head was still up, eyes meeting to Bills as he sucked on the phalange still resting against his tongue. Endless amounts of loud moans and keens alike escaped him. He was able to watch how the jewelry that adorned Mason's body would jump up in reaction to Bill's rough movement before slapping back against the soaked skin. It was an image that would be burned into Cipher's mind, and would mostly become his new jack-off material for a long time. 

And Mason finally felt sated. This is what he had been craving since he got drunk, this exact feeling of his body practically impaling himself back on the bronze cock, to see Bill's satisfied expressions, feel the nails dig into his skin to surely leave marks that he could relish the next day. Screw tomorrow, where he would mostly be hungover and far too embarrassed to even look at the junior, he was living in the now. Right now, all he needed was just this, not his bachelors, or desire to make his parents proud, it was exactly this. To have Bill this close, pressing into him with such passion, with such an equal animalistic hunger that Mason was feeling in his mind, body, and damn soul. 

With his first orgasm already still settling around his body, making Mason's legs quake bellow him, he knew he wasn't going to last long. The way Bill was making him watch himself was oddly alluring, even if he hadn't tried it before this. Being able to see how Bills' body moved forward, how his own adorned jewelry was clattering and clanking recklessly to his muscular form. The sight alone was going to drive him over, but then Cipher hit that bundle of nerves inside that sent such an electrical spark through his body that his entire top half just couldn't support itself anymore, falling forward and his head resting against the cool wood, his drool smearing across the oak. But then Bill was hitting it again, and again, and again, to the point the building heat in Mason's gut felt like harsh stabbing, that he simply could not deny himself of cumming heavily across Bills shelves. 

It took a few more rough movements before he felt the blonde's hips shudder against him, his ass feeling raw as Bill pressed close and soon, wet heat was spreading across his rump, clearly, the juniors orgasm filling him up. The sensation was hot and satisfying, a sensation of completion almost sweeping the freshman's body, along with pure exhaustion. Sudden exhaustion dawned and spread through Mason's body, and he was struggling even to stay awake at that point. Though, for the third time that night, strong, safe, secure arms were lifting him, much more carefully and sweetly this time.

His worn body was set on a soft mattress, that immediately set to work on cradling his body, and the tiredness flooding his system only became more intense. He didn't even care that he was still covered in sweat, his own and Bills cum, all that mattered at that moment was rest. He felt another form plop beside him, and he was pulled into being the little spoon, the body, that was surely Bills, being warm and comforting against his. And with that feeling of comfort and protection, he couldn't help but drift off into the endless dreamscape of his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a whole bunch of fun writing this. This is probably a series I'll start for different holiday specials since my mind has already been outlining thanksgiving, so I might as well go through with the inspiration train I'm riding. Happy Halloween and I hope ya'll enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
